Flea Market Finds
by rynni is happy
Summary: Nate is at a little flea market in Wisconsin when he hears Caitlyn singing his song. What happens? Naitlyn with a little tiny bit of Smitchie if you look at it upside down. With 3D glasses on. :P


Hey guys! I have a new oneshot for you guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted a multichapter story yet, but I do one partly written, but I haven't posted it because I wouldn't be ably to update very frequently. But once I get my own laptop, I have a few stories for you guys!

**Okay, now about this oneshot here...there is a flea market in central Wisconsin, and I have been there; in fact, this story came from a time when I was there and I saw this little guitar, just like Caitlyn does, and one of the strings did play the note that started Introducing Me. But I didn't break out into song. That would've been cool, though. **

**Now I feel like I have been talking for a year and a half, so I will just say that I don't own Camp Rock or Nate's song or anything, because I just am not that privileged. Frown. :(**

**OH! And one more thing! This story is dedicated to my first and only reviewer so far, Xxthereal-mexX, who is awesome.**

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

"Oh Mom, look!" I said when I saw the cutest little guitar. My mom and I are at a flea market that we go to whenever we are at our cabin on Lake Puckaway. Sometimes we find some good buys.

"Caitlyn, you don't play guitar," she said back. She didn't know this, but I secretly like singing. But I like producing more. I sadly brushed my fingers over the strings, my pinkie just barely sending out a note that was the beginning to Nate Black's song Introducing Me.

Okay, let me explain. Connect 3, which is Shane Grey, Nate Black, and Jason White (yes, I know, black grey white, ha ha), were just in a movie called Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. They played a band called the Jonas Brothers. Shane's girlfriend Mitchie Torres played Joe Jonas' love interest, Demi Lovato. Nate, as Nick, played a song to his love interest (grumble grumble) who was Chloe Bridges, played by Dana Turner. I grumbled because, you guessed it, Nate is my celebrity crush. Yeah, I'm sixteen and I have a crush on a Connect 3 member. What of it?

But anyhoo, the song Nate sang was called Introducing Me. And it was awesome.

So right now, I have picked up the tiny little guitar and I am strumming it. I actually can't play guitar, but I have heard Introducing Me so much that I could play it in my sleep.

I play the opening chords, which grab the attention of the surrounding bystanders, and then I start singing.

_I'm_

_Good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme and you're not askin'_

_But I'm trying to grow a moustache_

_I eat cheese_

_But only on pizza_

_Please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_But otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I_

_really like it when the moon_

_Looks like a toenail_

_And I love the way you say my name_

* * *

**Nate's point of view**

"Dude, why are we at a flea market in central Wisconsin when it is fifty degrees outside?" Shane asked Jason while I tried to keep my hands warm. Shane was doing the same, while also trying to text Mitchie.

"I told you, guys. Some fans told me that there were birdhouses here. And since we have today off, and tomorrow we're in Madison, I thought that we could check it out. And I have a feeling that we will be meeting someone important," Jason said while looking at a few tables. Shane and I weren't surprised because Jason does things like this all the time. Like the time in San Antonio when we almost missed our concert because Jason saw a bird and we got lost.

"Well, Shane, maybe we can find something too," I said, trying to be optimistic.

And then we heard it. A girl singing my song, Introducing Me, while playing the exact chords I used, in an amazing voice.

I immediately walked off in the direction of the music, Shane and Jason right on my heels. We all wanted to see this girl.

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you_

_There's a part of me that shows if you're close_

_Gonna let you see_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

I had just started the chorus, and people were starting to tap their feet and dance a little. I mean, I know that I'm a decent singer, but I've never had people dance to my singing.

Then I swore I saw him. Nate Black. I shook my head and continued singing.

_I'll try to do my best_

_To impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear_

_What lives in my brain_

_My heart_

_Will you ask for it_

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing_

_Slightly amusing_

_Introducing me_

_Do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do_

_La da da da ah_

_La da da da da da da_

Ugh! There he was again! Maybe. I'm pretty sure that I'm hallucinating. I mean, why would Nate Black be at a little flea market in Princeton, Wisconsin?

* * *

**Nate's point of view**

I found her. The girl singing my song. She has curly strawberry blond hair and is a pretty good singer. I could tell that she wasn't a guitarist, though. But she was almost spot-on with the chords.

Before I could stop myself or even think, I started singing along.

_I never_

_Trust a dog to watch my food_

_I like to use the word dude_

_As a noun_

_Or an adverb_

_Or an adjective_

Her head snapped up and I could see the pure shock on her face. But I could understand that. If a famous person started singing with me, and I wasn't famous, I would be surprised too.

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

What the heck? Oh my god! Nate Black is singing with me! At least, I think he is. Is everyone else seeing this?

I almost stopped singing, but then I figured, what if I was hallucinating, and Nate wasn't really here. People would think I was crazy if I stopped singing in the middle of a song.

_I never_

_Really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars_

_And superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeroes on them_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile_

This is really weird. I am pretty sure that Nate is actually here, so why the heck is he singing with me?

* * *

**Nate's point of view**

Okay, I know that this girl was probably thinking something along the lines of WHY THE HECK IS HE SINGING WITH ME, THE CRAZY STALKER? But even though I knew that we should be getting back and not doing anything that could cause press attention, I couldn't help but notice that our voices harmonized nice. Just like Shane and Mitchie's.

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you_

_There's a part of me that shows_

_If you're close_

_Gonna let you see_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'm trying to do my best_

_To impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear_

_What lives in my brain_

_And my heart_

_Well, you asked for it_

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing_

_Possibly amusing_

_Introducing me_

* * *

**Caitlyn's point of view**

We continued singing, and I noticed that the people watching us were getting more blurry and harder to see. All I saw was Nate.

_You probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next time_

_So if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you_

_There's a part of me that shows_

_If you're close_

_Gonna let you see_

_Everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'm trying to do my best_

_To impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear_

_What lives in my brain_

_And my heart_

_Well, you asked for it_

_For your perusing_

_At times confusing_

_Hopefully amusing_

_Introducing me_

_Do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do_

_Introducing me_

We ended in perfect harmony, smiling at each other, because the rest of the world had disappeared a while ago.

* * *

**Okay, soooo what did youu thinkkkkkk? **

**I thought it was pretty cool. I don't know. Pretty cool for me having come up with it while I was riding in the back of my grandma's minivan. **

**Whatever. Maybe not. **

**But anyway. However bad you thought it was, I would like it if you shared with me. Because that would make me happy. So review.**

**I wish I had a donut.**

**Rynni**


End file.
